


No Running From Me

by Marshmalloween



Series: Captain America and Agent 15 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Steve  Rogers doesn’t take the news well when he found out you slept with another Agent and simply hiding from him. After all he knew where you belong to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Y/N
Series: Captain America and Agent 15 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905082
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	No Running From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of dark fanfic (half of it) so if you aren’t comfortable please don’t read this. This fanfic is for @jennmurawski13 also I mixed several prompts from @donutloverxo @captainchrisbaby as well as @stargazingfangirl18 and @navybrat817 Special thank you to @caffiend-queen and @imanuglywombat for giving me your first impression and also help me with my clumsy grammar. This is straight after Where You belong, but you can read this as a stand-alone. Also, this story is kind of post Endgame, no one dies! and Steve comes back to the present. Inspired by No Running From Me - Toulouse.

***

You have been assigned another mission right after your previous one in Europe, which was a success by the way. But it definitely left something bitter and totally unexpected to wake up alone the next day. You are still in disbelief that you finally lost your (ahem) v-card to none other than the bearded blonde, blue eyes. The hero, Captain America. He might have totally ruined you for anyone else.

You can still remember vividly the way Steve kissed you. Soft lips slide with each other while his warm tongue always tried to fight for dominance. A soft sigh escapes from your lips as you finish toasting some bread. 

“Hey you slipped out early from me baby.” A strange hand sneaks behind your back. His lips tracing softly on your neck. 

“I need to get back home. I have some video calls.” You carefully disentangle yourself from the man but quickly give him a peck on the lips. 

He quickly grabs you by the hips and lifts you on the counter. He starts kissing your neck and palms your breast. You try to play it cool by faking a moan and grabbing the man’s hair.

The loud noise of the kettle saves you as you quickly try to get away. “Dan— the kettle,” you jumped off from the counter and turned off the stove. 

“We still have time?” The man’s blue eyes are hopeful. 

You chuckles and pull two mugs to make a coffee. “Patient tiger. You have a flight this morning. Didn’t I tell you already that you wore me out last night?” 

“On that, I am not sure why I can’t really remember it?” Dan sat on the dining table and ate the toast and bacon prepared. You roll your eyes and put the coffee next to his plate while you sip yours. 

“Are you sure? I still can remember almost everything.” Including where you put the sleeping pill inside his wine last night. “Anyway, will you drive me back to my cabin first before you headed to the airport?” 

“Absolutely my darling. When will you arrive back in L.A? I’ll let someone pick you up and we can head to my favorite restaurant.” 

”Probably in a week.” You sit next to him and eat your fruits and granola. 

The rest of the breakfast passes by quickly and you always found a way to prevent Dan from doing more than just a kiss. When he drops you off in front of your cabin, you give him a quick kiss on the lips. Happy face on display as you wave back at your date. When Dan’s car can’t be seen from the front yard of the cabin you’ve been staying in, you enter the cabin and lock it. 

Entering the office room, you switch on the PC and plug in the flash drive. With a secure line, you contact Fury on time as scheduled and not long after that, the face of the man who’s giving you this job appears. 

“Agent 15, I hope we have more information on our target?” Fury leans back on his black leather office chair. His eye patch looks slightly different today but you wouldn’t ask about that.

“Yes Director, I’m uploading what I have right now.”

“Is the plan still on schedule?”

“Yes. Mr. Brooks still has the same reservation from our previous call. The data I have right now will include other people who will ship firearms out of the state.” 

“Good job Agent. Your work is done for this mission.”

“Director—,” 

Furry just wait, requested you to go on.

“I wanted to stay for a couple days here.” In **seclusion** , you add in your mind. 

Fury just nods at your request. He gives you more of a piece of his mind before you end the call. You swipe up to see the notification on your phone and see that tomorrow is the 4th of July, Steve’s birthday. You sigh. Tony must be celebrating his birthday with a bit of a party in the tower. You have never really attended before since your work isn't related enough with Avengers at that time. Not to mention, Thanos at some point. 

You stand up from the comfort of the fluffy office chair. The house that you stay in is too spacious for yourself and the occasional person who helps you with the grocery and cleaning. The past month has been a blessing, but also it left you very lonely for quite some time. Living in a six-bedroom luxury house alone, there's nothing to do other than swimming or training if you aren't busying yourself to get Dan’s attention.

You meet Alana in the kitchen when she's stocked up the fridge. A mysterious wine and roses appear near the counter. ”That one’s for you, miss.” 

Carefully, you pick up the bouquet and smell the roses. You couldn't care less if it's from Dan although you wish it was from somebody else. You immediately scold yourself. You slept with the man once, and now you want to tie him to your bed frame. 

You open the card but find nothing. Oddly enough, you smell the blank card. It’s faint but it definitely smells of something. After you can’t figure out what the smell is, you put the flower in a vase and situate it near the kitchen counter. 

“That’s a very expensive wine. You are one lucky gal.” Alana chirps in. 

An expensive wine indeed sits on the counter. You aren’t sure how much it cost but you will definitely google it. “Did this just arrive this morning?” 

“It arrived last night before I went home.”

Hmm...strange, you thought. “Who sent it?” 

“I’m not sure. But the one who delivered it looked really handsome.” She put the last fruits on the lower part of the fridge. “If I’m twenty years younger, I wouldn’t hesitate to ask him for a date.” She chuckles. “By the way I will leave now since there will be a party for Fourth of July. You are welcome if you change your mind.”

You smile at the old lady but shake your head. “Thank you Alana but I’m fine to stay. Here take this one and enjoy it with your family.” You give her two bottles of wine from the wine cellar. 

Alana bids you goodbye as she leaves you alone in this big contemporary design home. Grabbing a bottle of juice and an apple, you stroll back to your bedroom. The perks with this mission are a month of natural beauty and **seclusion**. The thing you won't find in busy New York City. 

Closing the bedroom door, you put your juice and apple on the nightstand. You strip naked and change into a robe. Opening the white long curtain, you face the beautiful scenery in front of your eyes, a deck that's connected with a lake and adorned with two minimalist white chaise lounges. A small metallic table situated in between. 

You open the glass door that connects to the deck. You sit in one of the lounges and eat your apple but leave the juice half-finished. Feeling satisfied, you unrobe and dive into the lake, skinny dipping. The feeling of the water engulfs you just like fresh air. You swim away from the deck and do some laps. 

The downside from this lake would be how turbid it is, making it difficult for you to know how deep the water is. Not that it matters. Feeling satisfied with the swimming, you put your back on the water, front body facing the sky.

“I hope there’s no drone flying near here, I don't want people to catch me naked.” You joke internally. You enjoy the sun and lazily flutter kick with your legs. The calmness doesn't last long as a caress of something unfamiliar contacts your skin. You calm down immediately when you see a fish jump out of water near you. 

You let your neck back to its neutral position, facing up the sky. Not long after you settled far away from the fishes, another stroke touches your ass cheeks. It’s not stopped there, it goes all the way up your spine. And it goes again, this time just at the back of your left calf. 

Having had enough, you flipped your body and dunked inside the water. The water is so murky you can’t really see things further than the length of your arms. 

“Maybe I’m just too tired.” You speak to yourself as you swim back to the deck. Put on your robe back, you drink your half-finished juice and enter the bedroom. After a quick shower, you put on a satin cami set. The half dry hair you left a bit tangled, but you don’t mind it a bit as you lay haphazardly on top of the comforter. 

It’s still noon but you’re not sure why you felt really sleepy. You let the softness of the bed hug you. “Steve—,” a soft moan escapes your lips as you let your left hands roaming down to your core. Fore and middle fingers touch the little nerves of the bundle there, while your right hand massage your right breast. 

“Mmmph—,” you bite your lower lips as your middle fingers enter your wet core. Imagining it was Steve’s calloused fingers that fuck you like a man on a mission. A wet sound can be heard as you slowly pick up the pace and insert another finger. You aren’t close, not there yet but your body was so heavy you don’t realize it's going under a strange state of dreamless slumber. The faint sounds of someone walking closer still can be heard by you, but you can’t really do anything. You try to open your eyes but the heavy eyelids protest. Left you with a last vision of a bare man’s chest. 

A caress, that caress of something you feel on the water traveled slowly from your right toes up to your knee. It doesn’t stop, it slips under the hem of your short up to your wet clothed core. “Sleep well…,” is the last voice you hear before you are pulled completely into a deep slumber.

\---

You are aware enough that you wake up in a strange position. Sure, sometimes you move a lot while sleeping, but definitely not like this. Both of your hands and legs strapped up on the four poster bed, body spread out like a starfish. Pillows situated under your stomach, supporting you. 

The chilled cool air touches every surface of your skin and places between your legs, the door must be left opened. You try not to panic and rewind what actually happened. Did Dan change his mind and play a trick on you? No, he’s not that smart. Your internal mind having a conversation of its own while you try to stay alert. 

Although you still feel a bit hazy, you can sense someone staring up and down your naked back. Stealthy steps coming closer and finally knees dips at the mattress between your legs.

“What did I tell you about stealthily?" A familiar gruff sound echoing in the bedroom. 

“Steve?” Your surprise voice came out as a weird sound between a whisper and a croaky one. 

"Shh...," he whispers. Both of Steve’s hands caresses the back of your thigh up to the ample curve of your ass cheeks, and kneads it. You can feel your folds dripping in anticipation, betraying your anxiety. 

Although the restraints keep you in place, your body jumps slightly as Steve’s hand slaps both of your ass cheeks. One by one. “Look at that pussy, already wet for me aren’t you doll?” Steve exclaims. He let his fingers trail down towards your folds which now wet with evidence. 

“Did you let that man touch you like this?” 

You let out a whimper and squirmed involuntarily. “Nno—,”

Steve positions his fore and middle fingers at your entrance. He gathers your juices there and make a circular motion on your opening, teasing you relentlessly.

“Saw that man kissing you this morning.” Steve tsks while his middle finger enters your wet core. It doesn’t take him a long time to add the second one, and the third one. 

“Ohh,” your fingers try to grasp the rope that is wrapped around the bed frame. You whine when Steve pulls his fingers from your folds. 

Thankfully it doesn’t last long as now he spreads your ass cheeks, and blows against your wet core purposely. “Hmmm look at that wet cunt. Looks like it missed my fingers already.” 

His fingers are replaced by a warm tongue on your folds. His hot breath heightens the sensation you have longed for for weeks. 

“Did your cunt miss me, hmm?” Steve’s guttural voice is muffled as he resumes his long and slow lap on your outer lips. You let out a moan as his hot tongue slides inside your slit. He started teasing from the bottom of your pussy and up, barely touching your bundle of nerves before going back down and fucked you with his tongue. 

“Please—,” you gasp, you let your body thrust back at his tongue.

Steve drew his face back from your wet core and slapped it with his hand. Another slap lands on your wet core as his other hand pinning your upper back down to the mattress. 

“Did that agent from the triskelion fuck you like I did? Did he satisfy you like I did ?” He enters his fingers into your wet core and alternately pulls it and slaps your folds. 

Your body tense surprised at how on earth Steve knows. He continues his action mercilessly while you can only let out a moan and a whimper, body asking Steve for more. 

“You didn’t think I’d find out, did you. He thought he was the first one.” Steve laughed wickedly. “Oh, how disappointed he was when I told him he’s not more than a piece of meat that couldn’t even satisfy your need. Did he even make you come?” You shake your head in surrender. “Did he?” Steve give you another slap on your pussy.

“Nno—,” you sobs.

“No what?” His authoritative voice echoing in the bedroom.

“No no Captain, he didn’t— didn’t make me come.” You reply to him meekly. You are fucked up, aren’t you? Definitely longing to be filled by him but terrified at the same time.

Steve spreads your ass once more and resumes his assault on your pussy. He laps at you like a man starved. He adds fingers and massages your clit, gently at first. As soon as your lewd voice fills the room, begging him to go faster, Steve replaces his tongue with his fingers. The thick and long digits easily find your sweet spot and thrusts in you repeatedly. It give you instant pleasure as it drives you closer to ecstasy. 

Your body involuntarily tense as your toes begin to curl. Inner walls squeeze Steve’s fingers hard as you tremble in delight. Basking in a sweats and desire.

When your orgasm finally subside and your breathing slows down, Steve positions his cock at your entrance. The glistening pussy of yours was a sight to Steve’s sore eyes. 

**“We’re not done yet.”** Steve grabs at your hips and presents your ass a bit higher. Repositioning the pillow on your stomach. “Fuck, look at that juices, so eager for me.” Steve glides his cock at your entrance without sliding it in. The head of his cock does a repetitive circular motion on your opening, teases it lasciviously.

You turn your head and try your best to look at Steve’s face. “St— Captain, please—,” voice desperate as you bite your lower lips. 

Steve gifts you with another smacked on your cheeks you bet there’s a nice mark to look at in the mirror. “Did I ask you any question, doll?” His voice harsh as he grabs a fistful of your hair. 

You shake your head but your body reacts to the hot and eager cock of him between your lips. Involuntary you provokes Steve by moving your hips in up and down motion.

“Desperate aren’t you?” With one quick movement, Steve thrust himself inside you greedily. The impact makes your body fall a bit forward. Your tight wet core tries to fit every inch of Steve’s cock. 

“Fuck, this sweet cunt of yours— so tight.” Steve catches his breath as he pulls out. He left only the head inside. “You love the feeling of this cock in your tight little cunt huh? Fucking you, filling you like no one else could?” His other hand grabs at your hips as his cock slamming back inside your eager pussy. 

“Oh fuck—,” you chokes, gasping for breath.

“ **Sex is better with me.** ” He said confidently. “I guarantee you that.” Your arms and knees awkwardly fail to support you on the mattress as Steve ramming his cock in you. 

Feeling delirious, your body succumbs to this severe temptation named Steve Rogers. The way his fingers play you like a marionette, molding you into his doll.

Steve changes his position as he find your sweet spot. His body covers yours as his left hands sneak under your left upper thigh, finding your clit. Whine and sob accompanies every thrust Steve’s hungrily provides for you as his fingers do wonder on your little nub.

“Fuck fuck fuck, you close aren’t you doll? But no, you can’t cum yet.” His Captain voice seeps into your mind. 

“Uh huh,” you answer incoherently. You can feel the wave of impending pleasure start inside you as you react at the rope tightly. 

“You want my cum in your little pussy, filling you?” You nod at Steve. The idea of his cum filling you makes your inner walls tightened. You never let that agent come inside you before but you let Steve, no hesitation.

“Oh—,” Steve chuckles. “Such a dirty little girl you are for your Captain.” You moan in response.

“But no. You haven’t been a good girl for your Captain. You avoided me before you fly here, and fuck that man. You specifically asked to stay longer because you don’t want to see me aren’t you?” Steve picks up the pace, cock balls deep with every thrust. 

“Nno— I,” you sobs. “It was a mistake.” 

“You confessed you were guilty?” 

“Mmm— yes, yes Cap,” you are a mess as you beg like a sinner to the saint. 

“You should keep that in mind that you belong underneath me.” 

You moan as a wave of pleasure bursts through you. Hips jerks uncontrollably as your inner walls milking Steve’s cock. A gush of hot liquid warming you from the inside as Steve grabs your hips tight, squirting his load.

You gasped for air as your body slacks on top of the scattered pillows. The insatiable hunger is finally satisfied.

“There ain't no running from me, doll,” Steve whispers wickedly.

***

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment and kudos are really appreciated! (Spread the filthiness ehehe). Let me know what you think about this ❤️. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr.


End file.
